Rir ou Chorar
by Sacerdotisa Zoey
Summary: Ele não quer que Edward se imponha um limite. Bem, na verdade quer. Com a única condição de que o quebre. Tradução


Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer

Título Original: Reír o llorar

Autora: Vrydeus

Claim: Edward/Seth; Referências a Edward/Bella e Leah/Sam.

Duração: Oneshoot

Gênero: General/Romance

Advertência: Slash

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Rir ou Chorar

_Isso é uma idiotice._

- Isso é uma idiotice.

Edward levanta a vista das teclas do piano e olha para ele com curiosidade. Levanta uma sobrancelha com uma interrogação, então Seth tenta explicar, envergonhado.

- Não falo de que toque piano, e sim ao fato de que tem uma cama. Você é um vampiro, pelo amor de Deus, você não dorme, e tem uma cama.

- Aparências, você sabe - responde sem dar importância e faz com que a música volte a ressoar no local.

- Aparências? Oh vamos, se ninguém vem aqui. Eles têm medo.

Edward dá uma gargalhada, inclinando a cabeça para trás levemente.

- Você não tem medo. Está aqui.

- Eu sou um lobisomem. Claro que não estou com medo de um vampiro – respondeu Seth se levantando, tentando parecer mais alto. Edward olha para ele com diversão. Por mais alto que tente parecer, ainda é um garoto desajeitado de quinze anos.

- Pois deveria.

- Desculpe te derrubar da sua nuvem, mas não assusta ninguém, de verdade – ele afirma.

--

Seth entra na casa dos Cullen como se fosse sua própria casa. Na verdade, vai direto para o quarto de Edward, e o encontra sentado movendo o pé ao ritmo da música de jazz em que a equipe de música soa tão sofisticada que Seth poderia jurar que vale mais que toda a sua casa.

Ele se senta na cama, sem um convite e apóia a cabeça nas palmas das mãos e bufa. Está muito chateado para ver a expressão de Edward, que o estava olhando com interesse.

- Leah está como um furacão hoje – sussurra.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei. A escuto daqui – respondeu o vampiro franzindo a testa. É verdade, ele parece um pouco... atormentado. Seth não o culpa. Escutar os pensamentos de sua irmã nesse momento deveria ser a morte.

_Tenho pena de você, cara._

- Como? Não está muito longe para ouvir?

- Os gritos compensam a distância. Está muito zangada, não é?

Seth dá de ombros, mas ainda parece preocupado.

- Não é todo dia que faz aniversário de rompimento com o Sam.

- Leah é diferente. O tempo não cura suas feridas – sussurra Edward com desânimo, quase como se de verdade se interessasse pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã. Seth sabe que na verdade é assim porque com ele aconteceu o mesmo, por isso a entende, inclusive mais do que ele, seu irmão jamais poderia.

- Não vejo à hora de que se imprima.

_De que ela seja feliz._

- Edward vira a cabeça e o olha. Existe algo de estranho na maneira em como o dourado de seus olhos parece obscurecer.

- Você acha que vai acontecer com todos? – pergunta. Seth se mexe desconfortável na cama. Há algo na voz de Edward que faz com que seu estômago se agite. Algo parecido com ansiedade. Como se não quisesse que ele tivesse uma impressão.

- Eu não sei, mas eu prefiro que não. É melhor escolher sabe? Essa dependência de alguém como se fosse uma droga, não me parece uma idéia muito atraente.

É... obsessivo. Tanto que ouvimos os pensamentos de Sam – enruga o nariz

- Obrigado, mas não. Essa necessidade doente não me atrai de jeito nenhum.

Edward assente com ar pensativo sem dizer nada e depois desvia o olhar. Seth poderia jurar que ele luta contra um sorriso. Novamente, seu estômago se agita quando ele se pergunta o porquê.

--

Eu estava pensando sobre o que... bem, você pensou no outro dia.

_Desgraçado!_

- Eu disse pra não me escutar – grita Seth.

- Não foi intencional. Com s gritos de Leah meu "ouvido" ficou sensível. Acho que poderia até mesmo ouvir alguns moradores da reserva do Makah – Edward disse na defensiva.

- Ok, então o que é?

- No outro dia você pensou que queria que Leah tivesse uma impressão. Que fosse feliz.

Você pensa que se imprimar é sinônimo de felicidade? – não disse com escárnio ou qualquer coisa assim. Parecia curioso, e talvez arrogante.

- Depende.

O vampiro aperta os lábios.

- Do quê?

_Se a outra pessoa está feliz. Quando se está imprimado, isso é tudo que importa. Você se sente uma merda se a outra pessoa não está bem. É muito sentimental, não é?_

Edward o olha fixamente sem hesitar. Seth não entende como Bella pôde abandoná-lo por Jacob. Claro, já passou um pouco mais de uma década, desde então, mas ele se pergunta de novo e de novo cada vez que vê o vampiro.

Sem querer fazer isso, sem saber o porquê, seu olhar cai sobre os lábios dele, apenas a tempo de vê-los se mover rapidamente.

- Você acha que seria feliz se tivesse uma impressão?

Seth esquece de respirar. Edward está perigosamente perto e ele é consciente disso. É como se o calor do seu corpo se soltasse e se chocasse contra a gelidez vinda dele, misturando as duas no ar, como uma carícia.

Uma imagem inquietante passa por sua mente e Seth solta um gemido.

Ele e Edward _se tocando_. Tocando, beijando, com rudeza e desespero, em uma cena tão erótica que arrepia os pêlos do pescoço. Uma imagem tão cheia de detalhes, tão viva, que sua boca fica seca.

- Não penso assim...

E engole litros de saliva quando Edward responde:

- Ainda bem.

--

Seth deve se conter, para não gargalhar quando Edward o beija. Não é que faça tão mal que lhe dê vontade de rir, mas faz com tanta suavidade, que poderia jurar que o vampiro pensa que pode rompê-lo como a Bella, a frágil humana.

Realmente não sabe se deve rir ou chorar.

Seth praticamente força a sua língua na boca de Edward, mostrando que aquele autocontrole não é necessário que não é desejado. Merda, ele não quer que Edward se imponha um limite. Bem, na verdade quer. Com a única condição de que o quebre.

Parece entender o conceito de quando duas bocas estão tão próximas que parecem ser uma, e lentamente, hesitantemente lhe responde. Seth tinha a certeza de que Edward havia esquecido como beijar depois de todo esse tempo sem Bella, mas, Senhor, ele o faz demoniacamente bem.

E então quando Seth levanta uma mão para agarrar seu cabelo, e seus quadris se aproximam buscando algo inconscientemente é quando Edward se afasta.

- Seth

Isso é tudo o que diz antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

E ele entende.

Compreende que essa simples palavra, seu nome, é muito mais do que parece. Não é um simples "_Seth_" vazio e sem sentido, solto no calor da paixão. É um _"eu penso em você quando te beijo, não nela"_, a confirmação que tanto esperava e temia, porque ele queria ouvir, mas tinha medo de que seu tom de voz indicasse que não era verdade. Agora, como uma antítese, ele grita a sussurros que, embora ela ainda esteja presente, como sempre estará, já não é mais como antes. Que as coisas mudaram e agora pode pensar em mais alguém.

Em silêncio se pergunta se alguma vez seu coração bateu tão rápido, se o sangue já queimou tão ardentemente em suas veias, se já se sentiu assim.

- Não se imprima. _Fica aqui, Seth._

E quando Edward o guia para o seu quarto para responder à pergunta que fez há meses sobre o porquê sendo um vampiro tem uma cama, para que pudesse viver aquela imagem que uma vez passou tão ferozmente pela sua mente, mais uma vez, e outras centenas, Seth responde a si mesmo que não.


End file.
